Stoneward Prison
The Stoneward Prison is a fortified prison complex located in the Military District of Gilneas City. It's last known warden was Captain Broderick. It was constructed during the renovations of the city under King Archibald Greymane to hold the Kingdom's more dangerous criminals, and was guarded by the Stoneward regiment. One of the most notable inmates held in the prison was Lord Darius Crowley, leader of the Northgate rebels. Other than the rebels, the prison also held criminals varying from pickpockets to killers. During the Invasion of Gilneas, the Forsaken used the prison as an abomination facility. Meat and abomination parts were scattered across the courtyard and work tables had been put in place. A gargantum flesh beast had been created there, although it was destroyed during the Battle for Gilneas City. Later during the Alliance-Horde War, the Blackhowl regiment under Lord Hiram Creed held the area, although Creed was in fact a black dragon in disguise, and his soldiers had drank his blood. Creed was eventually assassinated, and while the fate of the Blackhowl was uncertain, the prison was abandonned along with the rest of the city on Lord Crowley's orders. A guillotine could be found in the center of the courtyard, where many public executions were held. Notable Inmates * Lord Berenal Grayblade (Two counts of murder; sentence reduced to one year after proof of framing was found.) * Petty Officer Ranets Daggerfang (Account of Drug Dealership, framed by father. Released after two years.) * Hrolfr Keel (Framing of his son, twenty years Drug Dealership.) Northgate Rebels The following have all been charged with treason following the Northgate Rebellion and were released during the feral worgen attack on Gilneas City. * Lord Darius Crowley * Tobias Mistmantle * Sean Dempsey * Vincent Hersham House of Stoneward Claim Stoneward Prison was constructed apart of the Industrial Reforms made by Archibald Greymane. The construction was managed and overseen by Lord Frederick Stoneward who had bought the property within Gilneas City. The Stoneward Family had always had ties to the Gilnean Justice System and Gilneas City Constabulary. Roderick Stoneward, Lord Frederick's son became the first Warden of Stoneward Prison. However he later retired due to old age leaving it to Captain Broderick. As the Worgen Curse raged through Gilneas, the Prison was ordered into lockdown. However, the the Worgen managed to breach the prison and caused widespread chaos throughout the Military District. The Stoneward Family had locked themselves within the prison, putting themselves in actual cells but this was not enough for them to be spared of the Curse and were afflicted. They were later recovered and treated like many other Worgen. As the conflict within Gilneas raged on and House of Stoneward absent from the prison they had built, the Blackhowl Regiment took control of the prison. However, corruption was found within their ranks as their leader, Hiram Creed was in fact a Black Dragon. After his assassination, Darius Crowley ordered the evacuation of the Prison. Sometime after this, the current Lord of the House of Stoneward, Toderick Stoneward returned to the embodiment of his family's legacy, Stoneward Prison. Toderick reclaimed Stoneward Prison and began a series of repairs and now holds Stoneward Prison to this day under his rightful control. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Prisons Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Laws of Gilneas Category:Gilneas City